The present disclosure generally relates to a battery mounting arrangement for a vehicle, and more particularly relates to a battery mounting arrangement having a hood mounted battery set plate.
Batteries can be mounted in vehicles using a holding or set plate and one or more J-bolts. For example, the battery can be held by one or more J-bolts having a lower end or ends that are hooked through corresponding apertures disposed on the vehicle body or some intermediate component interposed between the battery and the vehicle body. Upper ends of the one or more J-bolts can be threaded and received through apertures defined in the set plate. Threaded members, such as nuts, can secure the threaded ends of the one or more J-bolts to the set plate. This secures the battery to the vehicle body and prevents movement of the battery within the engine compartment of the vehicle. While being inexpensive, these types of battery tie-downs can be difficult to assemble during installation or maintenance due to cramped work space around the battery. This can result in tedious and time-consuming processes for both automotive manufacturing plants and service stations.